The life of Gabby Smith or is it?
by midnights shadow of insaneness
Summary: Gabby is your avenge girl until she finds out she’s a witch and better yet the mystery of her father that has haunted her life. Will she be able to figure it out with the help of her favorite teachers Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?
1. Summer Sucks

Ok here. I'm going to try a new story. I don't really if any of yah'll will like it. Again, i must say i'm not really going to get a chance to update often. Blame homework ::arg!::  
  
Any who my new story.... ~~~Kati aka midnight's shadow of insaness  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any charater metioned in the Hp books. Got that? What no? ::throws books.:: see the name on the it? NOT MINE!!!  
  
The life of Gabby Smith or is it?  
  
Summary: Gabby is your avenge girl until she finds out she's a witch and better yet the mystery of her father that has haunted her life. Will she be able to figure it out with the help of her favorite teacher's Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?   
  
Chapter One: Summer sucks.  
  
June 24,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My mom is such an arr! I can't even say it. You know what I found out today? It's her and my dad's anniversary and you know what she's doing? She's flirting with Ken. God he is as fake as his name. He thinks he's all cool with his greasy slicked black hair. He makes me sick, better yet I want to punch him in the face. The jerk! And my mom, how can she live with herself. I would never leave my husband like she did. I can't wait till summer break is over and I can go back to Hogwarts, and to see Case and Lancy again. My birthday is in 10 months, yah, but I can't help counting down the months till I turn 16.  
  
Gabby Smith or Weasley as I wish…  
  
Gabby groaned and threw her journal on the floor. Summer break sucked. Sucked worse than anything sucked. "Why the heck did Case have to go to some stupid place this summer?" She thought angry, and pushed back her unruly ugly black hair. Case lived the apartment down from her, but since he wasn't home this summer there was nothing to do.   
  
"Gabby we'll have to leave soon." Heat rose up in Gabby's brown eyes. She wanted to burn down Homans Theater. Her mom's stupid job. Her mom was an actress and rather good one. The famous Lee Carter! But as long as Gabby remembers she had been dragged to these stupid plays and to sit backstage in her mom's dressing rooms doing nothing. Kicking her bed, Gabby threw some quidditch and school books in her bookbag and went to meet her mom outside. Maybe she'll devise a plan to get even with the rotten Slytherins.   
  
Her mood stopped as she saw the look on her mom's face. Happiness.   
  
"Gabby ready to go?" Her mom asked. Gabby gave a fake half smile. It was obvious why people thought she was her sister. She was oddly young looking for her age. While most of her friend's parents where in their forties her mom was only 34. Close enough for people to still think she was in her twenties.   
  
Gabby knew that the only trait she inherited from her mom was her piercing brown eyes. Her mom's red hair was tamed and obviously dyed. Her natural brown roots shone though.   
  
"I'm going to be late!" Gabby followed her mom out the door. It was going to be a long summer.   
  
As she sat in the back of the back of the dressing room, Gabby had come up with 10 different quidditch plays. By the time her moms play was done. She had done all charms homework for the summer and was a snoozing on an old chair.   
  
"You! You bit…" Gabby immanently stood up. That was Ken's voice! A few seconds later her mom entered, tears running down her face, ruining her makeup.   
  
"Gabby don't!" If her mom had said anything else she wouldn't have known, the door slammed cutting her off. Not knowing Gabby ended up at Mr. Vanbelts office. Quietly, she knocked on the door. "Come in." Came his deep blooming voice.   
  
Mr. Vanbelt was the grandfather she had never had. He was an older rounded man. Gabby knew he wasn't as old as he looked his gray hair the problem.  
  
She opened the door slowly and sat down on one of the huge puff chair in front of his desk.  
  
Mr. Vanbelt turned around in his chair. "What's wrong Gabby?"  
  
"That Ken scrum made my mom cry." She mumbled trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Mr. Vanbelt sat thinking. "I knew there was something creepy about that guy.  
  
"I need to speak to you!" Gabby tensed up at Ken's demanding voice.  
  
Mr. Vanbelt looked a little shocked before he gestured for her to go in the closet. She quickly crawled in just Ken walked in Mr.Vanbelt pulled out a wand. The perfect setting for a battled ground. She was a little shocked to find Mr. Vanbelt a wizard, but why is he using a wand on a muggle?  
  
Her thoughts were stopped as Mr. Vanbelt spoke. "We're been tracking you for sometime now… MALFOY!" If Gabby didn't know better she would have grasped. Draco Malfoy had disappeared about 14 years ago at the final downfall of Voldamort and here he was!   
  
Ken now discovered as Malfoy tried to make a move out the door but Mr. Vanbelt stopped him. "I think ye' arn't knowing who yah messing with." And with that he dropped his 'Mr. Vanbelt' costume, and turned into an even older man…  
  
"Mad-eye Moody!" Malfoy growled. Moody made some handcuffs out of his wand and apperated both of them away probably to Azkaban.  
  
Gabby was still in the closet, amazed. It seemed like hours before she thought it was safe and crawled out on her knees. As she looked up she found herself scaring straight in the eyes of Remus Lupin, Case's dad.  
  
~~~ So? Spark interest?   
  
Kati aka midnight's shadow of insaness 


	2. The infamous Lancy Weasley

A/n: thanks to my three reviewers... Lady-Ginny, P, and meena2. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of The Life Of Gabby Weasley or is it?  
  
Chapter Two: The infamous Lancy Weasley.   
  
June 25,  
  
When I saw Mr. Lupin yesterday, I was hoping that by some miracle Case was back from vacation but I forgot the fact that his dad was an Auror and it was his job. So I'm still alone. My mom still seems a little nervous around Mr. Lupin even though they lived near us for years. But the look on her face when I came back with him was a classic.  
  
So here I am suck in my boring ole' apartment. Lancy's lucky…anyone who is a Weasley is…  
  
Gabby Smith or Weasley as I wish…  
  
Gabby sighed and threw down her journal. She had been on vacation for less then a two weeks and she was already bored. Her best friends were busy. Case was in Paris; Lancy was at her grandmum's. Seeing the many school books on the floor she knew she could start her homework in other subject but she wasn't really in the mood. A book on the floor caught her eye. 'A guide for the Keeper.' Gabby put it down as soon as she picked it up. She had read that book so much that it was practical melted in her mind.   
  
'Tick, Tick.' Gabby turned around to see a rather enteric small brown owl banging on her window. 'Yes!' She thought. 'Lancy's owl.'   
  
As soon as she opened the window the little owl went crazy in her room. "Calm down Pig!" She called trying to get the letter from him. "Bloody Owl." She grumbled after a long fight to get the letter from him. A hoot from Pig sitting on her window still told her that he had enjoyed his rush.  
  
Gabby ignored him and opened the letter:  
  
Dear Gabs'  
  
I have to admit it I'm bored. I know your sitting on your bed, still annoyed with Pig, laughing at me. Yes! Yes! Lancy Weasley is bored! Call the press! Tell my aunt Ginny to run a cover story! I am bored.  
  
Anyways, my cousins are being pests. Uncle Fred gave them these machines that make farting noises when ever someone sits on them. I'm afraid to tell him that it's already been done in the muggle world. Lucky for me, Uncle George is too busy with his wife's pregnancy to be bugging me as well.   
  
My dad is my dad, as always. He's managed to get grandmum to yell at him almost every day. First he wasn't feeding me enough, then I was playing to much 'bloody quidditch' that was going to get me killed. Gosh! I can't believe you want to be part of this mess!   
  
OH… yes the point of this letter, since I need some normal energy can you please come and spend the summer with me? Grandmum won't mind. I know my dad won't mind. "Cough." Teacher's pet. "Cough."   
  
Let me know right away.   
  
Don't yell at me,   
  
LANCY  
  
Gabby had to laugh. "I'm not a teachers pet." She said to no one in particular. Pig hooted disagreeing. It didn't shut up even after she sent him a menacing look. "Bloody bird." But she could go to Lancy's for the summer! Yet there was one problem, her mom…  
  
"Mom? May I please go to my friend's house this summer?" She pleaded, using the famous puppy dog eyes that got her a lot of things that she always wanted.   
  
Her mom looked up from the script she was reading, tipping her glasses a bit. "Which one is this?"  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes. "Mom! Who else would it be? Case is in Paris!"  
  
Ms. Cater seemed annoyed. "Pardon me, for not knowing your friends' summer plans!" She half yelled her voice still hinting her once British accent.   
  
Gabby lowed her head. "I'm sorry…but can I go?"  
  
"Fine!" Ms. Cater threw down her script. "You tell this friend that you'll meet her at the Leaky Caldron tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Thank you mom!" Gabby gave her mom a huge hug before rushing off to her room to write back to Lancy.  
  
"She's growing up too fast." Her mom sighed.   
  
Dear Lancy,  
  
I can go!!! Just meet me at the Leaky Caldron at noon. It was surprising. I didn't have to fight her for an hour.  
  
Tell your Aunt Ginny I want that story out by Tuesday! Make sure that there is a full paragraph on Lancy's very supporting best friend Gabby!   
  
Your uncles haven't changed much; they never will grow up will they? Congrats on another Weasley Cousin!   
  
Tell your grandmum that quidditch isn't bloody, just the noses! Yes, I know lame joke… blame my mom, she has no sense of humor. And never will I be a teachers pet!!!  
  
See yah tomorrow,   
  
Gabs'   
  
Gabby was very nervous the next day. It was probably the fact she was standing alone in the Leaky Caldron with a huge chest. Of course her mom took off after dropping her off.   
  
"Gabs!" She turned around to see one of her best friends, Lancy, her long red hair flying beside her. Gabby couldn't help remembering the day they dyed her hair that color. Behind Lancy was her dad, Ron Weasley. Professor Weasley as Gabby called him was also the Quidditch Though the Ages teacher. It was a rare class and few could enter it. He was her favorite teacher, aside from Professor Potter who taught DADA. Both men were in their early 30's, being the youngest teachers in the school.   
  
"Hey Lancy, Hi Professor Weasley!"  
  
"I see how it is." Lancy pouted. "You're happy to see my dad, more then you are to see me."   
  
Gabby rolled her eyes. "Lancy you will always to be my best friend!"   
  
"Yep, she likes me better then you dad." She stuck out her tongue at her dad.   
  
He just rolled his eyes and turned to Gabby. "How was your summer so far?"  
  
Gabby shrugged. "Nothing much, studied, sat in my mom's dressing room, watched Malfoy get arrested… nothing much more."  
  
Lancy and Professor Weasley just stood with their eyes wide. "You what?"  
  
Gabby shrugged like it was no big deal.   
  
~~ review or do i have to beg you?~~~  
  
Kati aka midnights shadow of insaneness. 


End file.
